Pikmin: Crash Landing
Hi, I have not told anyone about my experience. So I figured I should make a blog about it since something could happen to me, as I am facing major depression due to family problems and thinking about suicide. It was a cold day in October of 2012 when I decided I should go out and get myself a GameCube, as I wanted to take my mind off things because this is when my family problems started and I dwelled deeper into depression. I went to my local GameEscape, in my town GameEscape was the place to get old games. Once I had arrived the clerk greeted me with a smile, as the employees were very nice. I looked around the GameCube games and found a copy of Pikmin, I walked over to the clerk and said I would like to buy this game. She said it would be $5.99, I asked "Do you have any GameCubes?" She replied "We have one and it's in mint condition." I asked how much for it and she said "Since it's in mint condition, its $99.00." I gave her $110 and she handed over the GameCube and Pikmin game and said "Have a nice day!" And I left. When I got home, I plugged the GameCube into my TV and put the Pikmin disc inside the GameCube and hit the power button. And the screen started off with the GameCube logo then cut to the Pikmin main menu, I selected play and started to watch the beginning cutscene. Everything was normal until towards the end of the cutscene when Olimar crash landed and saw the Red Pikmin pod, I saw a Black Pikmin peeking out of the forest and it wasn't a Rock Pikmin, it was a completely Black Pikmin with Yellow eyes. I continued to play the game and when the Evening came I started to go back to the ship when I saw another Black Pikmin for a few seconds before it disappeared back into the forest. I kept wondering what it was, but shrugged it off as it was a graphical bug and moved toward the ship once again. When I got to the ship, I felt uncomfortable as if someone was watching me. The ship flying off cutscene played and I saw it again, a Black Pikmin standing there looking up at the ship. I shut the GameCube off for the day and went to bed. I woke up, made breakfast and got back to the game. I still had the feeling from last night as if someone was watching me, I shrugged it off as I was just being paranoid. When I got back to the game, I was still in the forest at night time. I was confused by this as two things were wrong. I had no time counter and I had no Pikmin. I started to get nervous as what was going to happen, when I got back to the ship it was on fire and only a few chunks of it remained. I figured Olimar had crash landed back on the planet and was stuck. I heard rustling as if something was in the trees watching me, all of the sudden 12 Black Pikmin jumped from the trees and surrounded me. They all had yellow eyes and didn't look very friendly, then all of them lowered their heads and they had silver flowers on them. Then the silver flowers started spinning really fast and moved closer and closer to Captain Olimar. Captain Olimar trembled in fear a fell on his knees crying. As the Black Pikmin moved closer and closer Captain Olimar kept screaming "NO, GOD PLEASE NO!" And when the Black Pikmin reached him, he was torn to bits. Chunks of flesh and organs splattered over the ground as the Black Pikmin continued to move forward. I immediately jumped up from my chair and raced toward the GameCube to shut it off but something froze me and I was looking at the GameCube then my head slowly moved toward the screen. I tried to pull away but it was like I was in a trance, forced to look at the gruesome scene. The Black Pikmin stood there laughing as the only non-chopped up peice of Olimars body was his head, looking straight at me. Suddenly I broke free from the trance and fell to the floor and reached to my GameCube and shut it off. A few days later, I destroyed the game. So no one could ever experince what I experienced. I later bought Super Smash Bros. Melee and went through the campaign. Whenever I play on the Zelda Stage though, I sometimes see the Black Pikmin pop out in the background laughing. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story